


a little shopping trip

by sololarry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sololarry/pseuds/sololarry
Summary: yukhei shops on wednesdays and makes decisions on wednesdays.





	a little shopping trip

**Author's Note:**

> henlo friendies.  
> this is my first work so please be gentle  
> i do appreciate a bit of chit chat and some constructive criticism in the form of comments so please drop a few.  
> hope you enjoy this small piece of work.  
> i do not own any of the characters and are in no way affiliated to them  
> xxxx

the feeling of opening your eyes on a lazy morning, rolling over and waking up to your loved one - in complete oblivion to the world. their bodies moving slowly and breathing evenly, completely unaware of their surroundings. yukhei always wanted this. he craved this feeling, especially after a tough day at work that prompted him to drink a little more vodka and rum than he was supposed to. he craved this when he realised it's been four years since he had been in a relationship. he missed the small things, the lingering touches, stolen looks, and small gestures of kindness. he wanted this so badly - whatever "this" was. 

wednesdays are yukhei's "restock the cupboards day". it seemed like a mundane task to get out of the house, take a leisurely stroll to the nearest supermarket and take a small trolley and fill it up with necessities. to him it was a break from the treacherous week, a breather from the first few days but a jumpstart for his other half of the week. he assumed this day would be the usual course of business, he assumed that he would pick up his groceries, greet a few grannies and flash a smile at some too eager girls and get back home to an empty apartment. 

it all started the same until he looked at the price of avocados and slightly huffed at the far too overpriced fruit. a slightly taller man, looking about the same age as him, who was sporting a lightly tussled mop of honey brown hair and a smile to rival the sun approached him. this man gently spoke to him. he had never seen such gentleness being excuded from a person. the man had said something about the avos being completely worth their price, or something along those lines- yukhei was not really sure. he was mesmerized by this man's soft but assertive voice, his bright mannerisms and his eagerness to talk about overpriced fruit on an all too hot summers day. 

he later introduced himself as jungwoo, as he had invited himself into yukhei's shopping trip. yukhei learnt a few things about him. he learnt that he was twenty three years old, worked at a firm near by as an intern accountant as he was furthering his studies in the business field. he also learnt that he was fond of dogs and enjoyed an ice cream here and there. yukhei had also let a few things slip to this man as they were slowly walking to his apartment. he felt as if they were old friends, conversation was easy and never ran out. he was taking a liking to jungwoo.

these chance encounters happened too often to be coincidental. he would see jungwoo walking his dog, walking to work, or just walking. yukhei was really not complaining. he enjoyed seeing the bright man and if he was being honest, he looked forward to talking to him- even if it was just for two minutes. 

after a few months of small shopping trips, walking jungwoo's dog together and spending friday night's at each other's apartments, yukhei felt as if he was taking a stronger liking to jungwoo, and albeit more than friends. he enjoyed their little late night talks on the phone as they were trying to fall asleep after a long day. he enjoyed seeing how jungwoos smile brightened when he talked about something he was passionate about. he really enjoyed when jungwoos hand droped to his side and softly grabbed on his pinky as an intimate conversation between them in public. yukhei enjoyed jungwoo, he liked jungwoo. 

on a wednesday he decided that he wants to wake up on a sunny morning and turn around to see a sleeping jungwoo. he wants to wake up and see him breathe evenly being completely oblivious to the world. he decided, he wanted a boyfriend in jungwoo.


End file.
